


Good boy

by CrimsonkillerEcho



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Human, BDSM, Bottom Gabriel, Established Relationship, Gabriel gets pegged, Nonbinary Beelzebub (Good Omens), Nonbinary Character, Other, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensory Deprivation, Strap-Ons, top Beelzebub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonkillerEcho/pseuds/CrimsonkillerEcho
Summary: Beelzebub is trying to work, Gabriel distracts.





	Good boy

**Author's Note:**

> Beelzebub used they/them pronouns. Both Beelzebub and Gabriel are humans.

Beelzebub sits at their desk doing paperwork, the only sound being the clicking of the clock and a soft buzzing. A calm evening, good for getting work done. That is, until a muffled sound breaks through their concentration.

With a sigh, they turn in the chair and look at the bed. On the bed lay their boyfriend, Gabriel Arch, currently naked, bound and gagged. This is where the buzzing sound was coming from, specifically the vibrator in their boyfriend. 

As if feeling them looking at him, Gabriel makes another muffled noise and shifts. Turning down the settings of the vibrator, which cause another noise more upset this time, Beelzebub glances at the time.

This makes them laugh harshly. "It hasn't even been half an hour, I honestly fucking believed you could last longer then that without a noise." They stand slowly walking over, their heels clicking on the wood floor. Reaching the bed, Beelzebub trails a nail over Gabriel's dick, hard and throbbing against his cage. He lets out a muffled moan. 

"Oh do you want to cum?" A nod. "Well too fucking bad, you don't deserve it." A whimper. "But I will give you this." They reach up and slowly remove the blind fold. 

Gabriel's unnatural purple eyes stare up at them, begging silently. Beelzebub smiles ever so slightly, brushing a strand of his hair behind his ear. "Here's the plan, I'm going to get back to work and you're going to stay like this for another hour. If you're a good boy, not making any sounds, I'll fuck you and you'll get to cum. Maybe even touch me but we'll see. Yet if you are bad and distract me again, you won't get to cum tonight. I'll still fuck you, of course, but you definitely won't be able to touch. Sound good?" He nods. "Alright and because I'm feeling nice I'll let you be able to see but this," They tap the bottom of the vibrator, moving it in slightly more which gets a whimper. "will stay in. I'll change it's speed based on my mood. Good?" Another nod. "Alright, we start now." Beelzebub stands and walks back to their desk.

Sitting down, they turn up the vibrator. There is a sound of the bed shifting but no sound from Gabriel. So far so good, with a smile they return to working.

An hour later, Beelzebub stretches, having been able to make it through a surprising amount of paperwork. Smiling, they lean back and turn up the settings to the highest. That gets a high pitch noise, almost a squeal before they turn it off and stand. 

"Well," They walked slowly over to the bed, purple eyes watching them fearfully. "I must say I'm impressed." The fear lessens. "You managed an hour, so proud, my good boy." They run a finger along Gabriel's cheek who leans into the touch. Beelzebub chuckles lightly at that. "I think we both deserve a reward. Don't you?" A nod which they respond to with a smile. "Good."

They remove the vibrator slowly before removing their own pants. Gabriel let's out a muffled moan as they do this. "Ah yes my good boy, you're going to get fucked, nice and fast. That sound fun?" A nod and they smile, putting on their harness. "Do you want to beg for it?" A shake of his head. "Just take it?" A nod. "Alright, what about touching? Do you want to touch me?" Hesitation. "You've been such a good boy since the incident earlier. I think you deserve it." A nod and with that Beelzebub unbinds Gabriel's arms, before slicking up their dick. "Ready?" A nod.

That's all the sign they need before they thrust into him harshly, his arms instantly going around them as he lets out a muffled moan. With a smile they continue that pace, gaining muffled moans and whimpers from their boyfriend as Gabriel becomes puddy in Beelzebub's hands.

"Such a good boy," They whisper into his ear as they undo his cage. "Will you be an even better boy and cum for me?" They thrust even deeper causing him to cry out and cum instantly, untouched. Beelzebub continues fucking him through his orgasm before cumming themselves shortly after.

They whisper sweet nothings as they slowly pull out of Gabriel, who whimpers, mind only half there. They chuckle softly at this and lean forward, removing the gag. Kissing their boyfriend gently, they whisper. "Good boy."

Then they unbind him the rest of the way. Kissing his neck, they get up and slowly sneak from the room, Gabriel still lost to the afterglow. Not long after Beelzebub returns with a warm towel and starts cleaning the fluids off of him.

"Beez.." He whispers.

"Hey, how you doing? Good, bad?"

"Good...Tired," His eyelids slip shut and they nod, finishing cleaning him. "Cuddles...?" He mutters, clearly half asleep already.

Chuckling softly at their boyfriend, Beelzebub replied. "Yeah, babe cuddles now." They remove their harness and shirt, grabbing the blankets from where they had moved them to before.

Climbing into bed, they pull the blankets over both of them. Gabriel cuddles right up to them once they are laying down. With a smile, Beelzebub cuddles back and lets their eyelids slide shut. Before sleep actually takes them, they hear a soft thank you to which they reply sleepily, any time.


End file.
